Falco
|image = |Kanji Title =ファルコ |Romaji Title =Faruko |English Title =Falco |Artist =Hitomi Shimatani |Song # =01 |Usage =Opening |Starting Episode =01 |Ending Episode =32 |Previous = None |Next =No Regret }} is the first opening theme for the The Law of Ueki anime series, performed by Hitomi Shimatani. It was replaced by "No Regret" after 32 episodes. Lyrics Rōmaji= KIMI wa nani wo nozomu no? Dare no tame ni kizutsuki Yume wa ukabu kuuhaku Hitomi wo tojita SAFURAN saita kokoro ni Suna arashi ga yama nai Sabaku yori mo hate naki Toki wo samayou Yorokobiya kanashimi kara ima Uketotta chikara Jounetsu ni kawaru Mirai sono te ni Tobi tatsu Falco Kakeru KIMI yo yume wo tsukame Chikai hibikasu Yogore naki sora Koeru SAHARA Taiyou ga michibiku Kage no you na kodoku ga Yori sou toki chikatta Shinjiru koto osorezu Hane wo hirogeru Daichi kara atsui kaze ga fuku Maboroshi wo sarai Takanari tsudukeru Inochi wo moyashi Tobi tatsu Falco Sore wa kimi no tsuyoi negai NAIRU no nagare Todomaranu yume Ikiru imi wo Kitto mitsukerareru Yorokobiya kanashimi kara ima Uketotta chikara Jounetsu ni kawaru Mirai sono te ni Tobi tatsu Falco Kakeru KIMI yo yume wo tsukame Chikai hibikasu Yogore naki sora Koeru SAHARA Taiyou ga michibiku Inochi wo moyashi Tobi tatsu Falco Sore wa kimi no tsuyoi negai NAIRU no nagare Todomaranu yume Ikiru imi wo Kitto mitsukerareru |-| Nihongo= キミは何を望むの？ 誰のために傷つき 夢は浮かぶ空白 瞳を閉じた サフラン咲いた心に 砂嵐が止まない 砂漠よりも果てなき 時を彷徨（さまよ）う 歓びや悲しみから今 受け取ったチカラ 情熱に変わる 未来その手に 飛び立つFalco（ファルコ） 翔（かけ）るキミよ 夢をつかめ 誓い響かす 汚れなき空 越えるサハラ 太陽が導く 影のような孤独が 寄り添うとき誓った 信じること恐れず 羽根を広げる 大地から熱い風が吹く 幻（まぼろし）をさらい 高鳴り続ける 命を燃やし 飛び立つFalco（ファルコ） それはキミの 強い願い ナイルの流れ とどまらぬ夢 生きる意味を きっと見つけられる 歓びや悲しみから今 受け取ったチカラ 情熱に変わる 未来その手に 飛び立つFalco（ファルコ） 翔（かけ）るキミよ 夢をつかめ 誓い響かす 汚れなき空 越えるサハラ 太陽が導く 命を燃やし 飛び立つFalco（ファルコ） それはキミの 強い願い ナイルの流れ とどまらぬ夢 生きる意味を きっと見つけられる |-| English= What do you wish for? For who's sake do you hurt others? Your dreams are an empty space in which you float. You closed your eyes. In the heart in which saffron bloomed, the sandstorm will not cease. You wander time, more endless than a desert. From things like joy and sadness, The power you received Will now change into passion. The future is in your hand, flying Falco. Fly! Grab your dreams. Your oath echoes in the flawless sky. Cross the Sahara. The sun will guide you. Your loneliness, similar to a shadow, swore to the time closing in That without fearing to believe, you would spread out your wings. From the earth a hot wind blows. Sweep away the mirage, and your heart will continue to beat faster. Make yourself burn with life, flying Falco. That is your strong wish. In the flow of the Nile, in your unstoppable dream, I am sure You will find the meaning of life. From things like joy and sadness, The power you received Will now change into passion. The future is in your hand, flying Falco. Fly! Grab your dreams. Your oath echoes in the flawless sky. Cross the Sahara. The sun will guide you. Make yourself burn with life, flying Falco. That is your strong wish. In the flow of the Nile, in your unstoppable dream, I am sure You will find the meaning of life. ca:Faruko Category:Music